


The secrets of the moon

by Lilylove22



Series: Julance 2k19 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Merman Lance, No Beta, We Die Like Men, merman hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Lance needs a little comfort and whats not better than the comfort of the moon on a beautiful starry night. And maybe a friend to help too.





	The secrets of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Julance prompt: Merman  
> I decided to give some Lance and Hunk friendship for julance so why not!

The cool ocean breeze went passed Lance as stared at the beautiful starry night. Of course, he always did this. When he was sure humans weren’t on the beach he swam up to shore and watched how the moon’s bright light allowed itself to reflect back onto the ocean. Or when it shined so bright Lance’s tail glistened in the light making it look like a disco ball.

Lance allowed himself to slip into deep thought when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Lance, buddy hermano you out here?” Hunk called out

“Lanc- oh there you are. What are you doing? He asked already knowing the answer.

“Watching the moon,” Lance responded

Hunk sighed “Lance come down from that rock we’ve got class tomorrow and I am not being late because of you.”

“Screw class,” Lance mumbled He didn’t want to get to school sometimes. For what? To get humiliated by every teacher by every teacher in front of the class. And it didn’t help Keith was great at everything making him look like an idiot. He sighed

“Lance you do this every day what’s different about today.”

“It’s a full moon Hunk I can’t go back right now.”

“So? It’s just a moon Lance”

“She not just a moon Hunk. The moon comes back every night in a different way. But every 30 days she comes back at her fullest peak shining bright showing everyone what she’s made of how it's worth the wait because she’s worth the wait, she has use for something.”

Hunk was quiet for a second then he spoke “It’s actually 29.5 days it takes 27 days 7 hours and 43 minutes but whatever.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Hunk looked at his best friend to see sad ocean eyes looking back at the sky. He sighed as he gave a soft smile sitting next to Lance.

“Actually yeah the moon does look extra special tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave kudos and leave a comment too!
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> just in case you want to request for Julance2k19!


End file.
